


This Garden Once Was Perfect

by Julian_M_Wright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam investigate a string of incidents in a town. What was supposed to be a usual hunt turned out to be not quite how they had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the lyrics to "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound.

Dean closed the door to the bathroom and leaned his back on it. He pinched the space in between his eyebrows and threw back his head gently against the door. Frowning, he tried to push away the image he had just seen, as far away as he could, to the back of his mind. 

However, that just made the image more prominent; the naked image of someone he should have gotten used to by now – _Sam_. 

On the other side of the door, Sam made sure the bathroom door was locked before resting his back against the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief quietly before being distracted by the thoughts that surfaced in his mind. 

The fact that the shower was still running did not bother him, for something else was fast consuming a large portion of his mind – _Dean_. 

Both brothers shook their heads in an attempt to rid themselves of the current thoughts presenting in the front of their minds. They felt as if they had an angel and a demon perched on their shoulders. The demon was encouraging its owner to free his suppressed thoughts and memories, whereas, the angel was berating on the rationality and morality of such a decision and strongly discouraging it. 

It was a simple decision of “Yes” or “No” but the conflicted and yet to be made decision tore their minds apart, making them even more confused and lost. 

After a few minutes of self-struggling and fruitless attempts, they gave up trying and sank further back onto the door as they recalled the previous week’s events …

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One call. It was just one phone call from Bobby that jump-started everything.

One call. It was just one phone call from Bobby that jump-started everything. Like a friggin’ domino, the incidents unfolded themselves one after another, stirring up and scattering about what they considered “normalcy” in their lives. 

The call had brought them to a small town in Maine. According to Bobby, strange and bizarre things were happening around the town. Old folks were snatching _My Little Pony_ from kids and playing among themselves, screaming “Yee Hah!” at the top of their lungs; and then proceeding to physically straddle and _ride_ one another – a mind-blowing sight that anyone would preferably not endear to – thank you very much. 

Yogurt was now the new and only source of facial cream sold in convenience stores. Apparently, due to some unforeseen circumstances, the town had ran out of its supply of all the brands of facial cream they had been selling and a new line of facial cream, _Yogurt_ had mysteriously popped up. Everyone was in frenzy as they scampered to stock up on the new product, lest another “unforeseen circumstances” hit again. 

Men had started to leave their wives, having found enlightenment that their other half should be none other than a person of the same gender. Similarly, the exact situation was happening around with the wives in the town. This dramatic change was causing confusion among the kids, not knowing whom to call “Mum” and “Dad”. 

Aside from that – thankfully – the bizarreness did not extend to physically rain cats and dogs, for the cats were busy chasing after dogs – a phenomenon that was much too outrageous to comprehend with the rational mind. Instead, the content of rainfall had greatly “evolved” from simple rainwater to goat’s milk. Whenever it began to rain, the people in the town had a free supply of goat’s milk coming down from the high heavens. 

Judging from the extent of damage due to those bizarre happenings, Bobby’s best bet was The Trickster, which should have been dead not too long ago, but apparently- it was not. 

It should have been an easy job. Nail the son-of-a-bitch and the job was done but as usual, nothing seemed to go the easy or normal way in the Winchester brothers’ world.  
  
  
 _Fair Hill, Maine_  

Dean and Sam thought Bobby was exaggerating when he described to them earlier the phenomenon that had befallen the town. 

“Is that– _My Little Pony_?” Dean frowned at an old man playing at the sidewalk as he pulled up the Impala to the curb by the Sheriff’s office. Sam raised his eyebrows. 

“You know how _My Little Pony_ looks like?” 

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said as he turned off the engine. 

Sam stepped out of the Impala and surveyed their surroundings. _Bobby sure wasn’t kidding._ He smirked as he caught a glimpse of Dean almost tripping when a cat, which was chasing a dog ran across his path, just as he stepped out of the Impala. 

The two brothers observed the spectacle presented before them. At every corner and every turn, there was something absurd going on. At least, it was not raining today. Sam did not think Dean would appreciate his beloved Impala being covered with goat’s milk. 

“So, what do you think?” Sam asked as he turned to Dean. “Think it’s the work of The Trickster?” 

Dean did not reply as his mouth was half-opened, his attention seemingly fixed on something in the distance. Sam traced his line of sight. It was not “something”. It was “someone”. In fact, two “someones”. Sam sighed.

“Really, Dean?” 

“Chicks,” Dean said as he turned to Sam and gave him a look. “ _Making out_.” 

Sam shook his head while Dean smiled gleefully. He wondered how on earth he ended up having Dean as his _older_ brother. Sometimes, it seemed like he was the more matured one between the two of them. 

“Come on, Sammy. Time to find the Sheriff,” Dean said as he started walking up the steps to the Sheriff’s office. Sam followed, hoping they would get some clues to help them solve what they were dealing with. 

It was best they wrapped this case soon, Sam thought to himself. Before his brother got into trouble for ogling at one too many women making out.

 


End file.
